


War of hearts

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Krótka scenka rodzajowa w mieszkaniu Steve'a i Bucky'ego z gościnnym udziałem Natashy i Falcona. Stucky. Myślę, że urocze, niekanoniczne, umieszczone mniej więcej po "Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz".





	War of hearts

\- To co, Bucky Rogers czy Steve Barnes? - zapytał Sam patrząc na Kapitana Amerykę, który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu.  
\- Uważam, że dwuczłonowe nazwiska będą do nich bardziej pasować - wtrąciła Natasha. - Steven Rogers-Barnes. Nie brzmi lepiej?  
\- Zaraz, o czym wy mówicie? - Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O tym, jak będziesz się nazywał po ślubie - wyjaśniła ruda.  
\- Jakim ślubie? Coś ty znowu wymyśliła, Tasha?  
\- Twoim ślubie z Buckym oczywiście.  
\- Ja i Buck nie jesteśmy... No wiesz, parą.  
Sam parsknął śmiechem.  
\- I my mamy w to uwierzyć? Śpicie razem, w jednym łóżku...  
\- Bucky ma koszmary...  
\- Milcz, nie przerywaj tylko słuchaj - Warknęła Romanoff.  
\- Dziękuję. Kontynuując... Pilnujesz go na każdym kroku. Prawie doprowadziłeś do skandalu dyplomatycznego, bo nie chciałeś nikogo do niego dopuścić! I Ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi, tak?  
\- Tak jakoś? - Rogers nie brzmiał już zbyt pewnie.  
Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać trzasnęły drzwi do sąsiedniego pokoju. Chwilę później do kuchni wmaszerował nagi od pasa w górę Bucky. Zdrową ręką przetarł oczy, a potem przytulił się od tyłu do kapitana Ameryki i oparł głowę o jego ramię.  
\- Cześć. Gdzie moja kawa?  
\- Zaraz ci zrobię. Nie sądziłem, że wstaniesz tak wcześnie.  
\- Tak się drzecie, że nie da się dłużej pospać - stwierdził Bucky.  
Steve podniósł się z krzesła, licząc, że zimowy żołnierz go puści. Ten jednak uwiesił się na nim mocniej, obserwując, jak Rogers zalewa jego kawę wrzątkiem. Potem wcisnął kubek w dłonie Bucky'ego. Ten upił łyk ciepłego napoju, a potem pocałował Steve'a w policzek.  
\- Kocham cię - stwierdził.  
\- Tak, tak. Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że masz kawę. Chcesz śniadanie?  
\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań - Bucky w końcu go puścił i usiadł na jego miejscu przy stole.  
\- Hej, znajdź sobie swoje miejsce. To jest moje - zaprotestował Steve. Barnes wzruszył tylko ramionami. Kapitan wywrócił oczami i zajął się szykowaniem kanapek.  
\- Wam też zrobić? - blondyn spojrzał na Natashę i Sama.  
\- Nie przemęczaj się, oni sobie poradzą - wtrącił Bucky uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Masz kawę, zajmij się nią - Steve poczochrał mu włosy tak, że zakrywały mu oczy. Potem postawił pełen kanapek talerz na stole, a sam usiadł na kolanach Bucky'ego. Zimowy żołnierz parsknął śmiechem, a potem otoczył go w pasie metalowym ramieniem.  
\- Też coś zjedz. Niby po serum a nadal jesteś takim chuchrem jak przed wojną - mruknął w jego ramię.  
\- To co, Steve Barnes czy Bucky Rogers? - zapytała Natasha patrząc na nich z krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- Tasha, nie drąż. Steve musi się najpierw oświadczyć, potem możemy myśleć o nazwiskach - stwierdził Bucky, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wziął jedną z kanapek i zaczął jeść. Sam i Natasha wymienili znaczące spojrzenia i niemal w tej samej chwili podnieśli się z miejsc.  
\- My już zostawimy was samych. Steve, nie zapomnij o jutrzejszym spotkaniu w Avengers Tower, Stark obiecał, że zaciągnie cię tam własnoręcznie, jeśli znowu się nie pojawisz - powiedział Sam.  
\- Jasne, będę. Nie dam Tony'emu tej satysfakcji - Steve uśmiechnął się lekko. - Dzięki, że wpadliście.  
\- Będziemy to robić częściej - Tasha porwała jedną z kanapek. - Robisz za dobre kanapki, żebyśmy bywali tu rzadziej.  
Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Steve obrzucił ciemnowłosego ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Zawsze musisz to robić? - zapytał.  
\- Aż tak ci to przeszkadza? - Bucky uśmiechnął się.  
\- Czuję się nieswojo, okej?  
Bucky parsknął śmiechem a Steve spojrzał na niego tak, że gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Barnes leżałby martwy.  
\- Nie bocz się na mnie, kochasz mnie przecież - rzucił Bucky. Rogers westchnął, a potem otoczył go ramieniem i pocałował w czoło.  
\- Do teraz zastanawiam się za co - odparł.  
\- Czemu po prostu im nie powiesz? Że jesteśmy, cytując ciebie "no wiesz, parą"?  
\- Żartujesz? Wtedy dopiero nie daliby mi żyć!  
Bucky zaśmiał się cicho i przytulił się do kapitana. Steve otoczył go ramionami i przez moment stali tak w milczeniu  
\- No już, puść mnie, muszę iść po zakupy - powiedział w końcu Rogers.  
\- Jeszcze coś - odparł Bucky, a potem chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go, wsuwając język między jego wargi. Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę, nim Steve przerwał pocałunek.  
\- Teraz możesz iść. Przynajmniej nie zapomnisz w międzyczasie, że jesteś mój - stwierdził z zadowolonym uśmiechem Barnes, a potem roześmiał się, gdy Steve zarumienił się aż po cebulki włosów.

**Author's Note:**

> Hej wszyscy, którzy dotarli do końca :D  
> Powracam wreszcie z czymś nowym, miniaturowa miniaturka ze Stucky (kocham tę dwójkę razem)  
> Mam nadzieję, że ten ff podoba się Wam równie mocno jak mi, choć jest przesłodzony i niekanoniczny zapewne :D


End file.
